The Conversation
by Recode
Summary: Alec advised Max to be true to Logan as they sat on Space Needle while Logan listened to their conversation, unnoticed...(M/L)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Conversation (1/2) Author: Angel (angel-cale@glay.org) Disc: Dark Angel isn't mine, whatsoever~ A/N: There just might be lots of grammatical errors. Just be CAREFUL~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The stars were twinkling brightly on the satin night sky. Logan Cale walked slowly along the street to Space Needle. He didn't even know why he was out there on the street in the middle of the night like that. He just felt like something was calling for him from Space Needle. He couldn't stop himself. It was as if his legs had gained a life on their own. He made his way up and before he reached the rooftop, he heard familiar voices. He wasn't sure whether it was a conversation or an argument. Not wanting to distract anyone's attention, he stopped and peeped to see the owner of the voices.  
  
His eyes widened upon seeing two persons sitting there. Max and Alec. He felt a part of him hurt like hell. He wanted to go back down but instead, his legs were glued to the floor. He stood there, unnoticed, and listened to the superpowers' conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alec brought his right hand through his hair and turned his face slightly to look at Max. "Honestly, Max. Is it fair?" Not really interested to talk, Max snapped back coldly, "What fair?"  
  
"Now, now. Don't pretend like you're innocent. You know very well what I mean. Is it fair to treat Logan like this?"  
  
". . . It's for his safety," she simply noted, bending her knees to her chest and stared through the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan was taken aback. ' For my own safety?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alec sighed to nothing. "C'mon, Max. He's so crazy about you and I know you feel the same. What good will this do? You're just hurting both of you!"  
  
"It hurts so much more if I'm together with him. You don't understand, Alec. The person that you care more than your life stands barely a few feet away from you but you can't even touch each other. It hurts like hell! How funny this Manticore game is!!"  
  
"It's not forever. You'll find the cure. I mean, someday~"  
  
"What if we don't?" This time she turned to look at Alec, nearly spoke in scream. "Alec. Logan won't wait for me forever. It would only hurt him even more if he does."  
  
"You know what? I think you're already hurting him."  
  
"Why can't you understand? If I ignore him. If he thought I am seeing someone else, maybe he will forget me. Then, he can get back to his own business. He won't have to get involved with transgenic like us and put himself in danger."  
  
Hearing that, Alec let out a light chuckle. "That's lame, Max. He's already in the game and you know there's no turning back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did she just say 'if I think she's seeing someone else'? Omigod. She was pretending all this time?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"At least, he won't be in greater danger. What if I accidentally touch him? It would be fatal. If he dies because of me, that means you guys would have to manage a double funeral 'coz I'll be dying as well~"  
  
"You can be so dense sometimes, Max. You really think you can live without him? I mean, just look back. Why did you try so hard to remain as Max when they tried to re-indoctrinate you in Manticore?"  
  
". . . Logan."  
  
"Why did you struggle so hard when they tried to dig the information about Eyes Only out of your head?"  
  
". . . Logan."  
  
"What is the reason you tried so hard to run away from Manticore?"  
  
". . . Logan."  
  
"Now. What is the reason you've been trying to keep on living and find the cure for the virus?"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I surrender.. I did it all for Logan!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, Logan was taken aback. Max.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So why the hell are you pretending like this? If you love each other that much, you should have faith in each other! You'll find the cure, Max. Everything will turn out just fine. So stop torturing yourself like this. You love him or not?"  
  
"I love him too much to let anything happen to him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now a part of Logan felt like crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nothing will happen, Max. I don't want to be the reason you break up with him. You'd better explain everything to him that there's nothing between us from the beginning, and that you were using me to keep him away from you."  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Isn't that true? Besides, you'd have to stop before I really fall for you."  
  
"HEY!" "Calm down, will ya? I'm just kidding. If Ben's your brother, then I should be your brother too, right?"  
  
She laughed at the remark. "Maybe."  
  
Alec shrugged. "Weird enough that Logan actually believe there's something between us. I thought he thinks us as brother and sister. Geez~ Eyes Only could be so blind when it comes to love."  
  
"Say anything stupid about Logan again and I'll be lying my hands on your neck~" She said playfully. They laughed until Alec finally stood up. "I'm outta here. Are you staying here all night?" He teased. "Shut up and just leave, brother~" Was Max's answer. "Oh, there's one more thing I wanna say!" "What?"  
  
He grinned and said, "Love sucks!" With that, he turned around and walked in to go down but as he stepped in, he nearly choked to death at the sight of the man leaning against the wall before him. "YOU?!!" "Syhhhh-" Logan raised his index finger to silence him. They spoke in whisper.  
  
"L-Logan. How long have you been standing here?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Then-Then you must've heard. Oh.Well. Listen; what you just heard is absolutely true. Go speak to her. I'm outta here and good luck, man~" Not waiting for Logan to answer, he ran off as fast as he could. He's a genetically enhanced human, after all~  
  
Logan stood there in silence for a while. What should he say? How does he approach her? Steadying himself, he stepped out, towards Max. Fear of heights be damned! He heard Max sighing, but didn't look back. "Alec,"she started. " I thought you said you're ou- ..out-ta -h-here.." She began to stammer as she looked around. Her eyes widened. Her heartbeat went faster. "L----Logan?"  
  
== To be continued == 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Conversation (2/2)  
Author: Angel (angel-cale@glay.org)  
Disc: Dark Angel isn't mine, whatsoever~ I'm just borrowing the. This fic is for entertainent purposes only. Please don't sue~ I' just 15 @__@  
A/N: There just might be lots of grammatical errors. Just be CAREFUL~   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gulped! 'Oh,crap! What do I do now?' Max's thought was a mess as her heart raced. So, she just blurted out a simple, "H--Hey." Logan's lip curved into a slight grin as he too said, "Hey." Their eyes met and for what seemed like forever, they just stared into each other's eyes. Logan stepped forth and sat down beside her. She moved away a bit, afraid she would incidentally touch him. For a moment, they just sat there in silence. Neither of them decided to speak. Both just stared into the distance.  
  
"It's too quiet, isn't it?" Logan was the first to break the silence after what seemed like eternity. She couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Yeah…" Silence fell again. Logan sighed and fixed his gaze onto Max face. The wind was caressing her hair. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. "Max."  
"Hmm?" "I…I have something to say." "I'm listening."  
  
"First, look at me."  
  
She hesitated for a while at his request. 'Where will this lead to?' She wondered. Somehow, she did look at him, not wanting to hurt him even more. In reality, she desperately wanted to look at him. To look into his calming steel-blue eyes… She just realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses. She felt her heartbeat went faster by the minute. "Wh-What do you want to say?" She asked politely.  
  
"I overheard your conversation with Alec."  
  
'Oh my God!' Her eyes widened in pure shock. "You…You… Oh, goodness…So, you knew then…" He nodded. She brought her gaze back to the sky. "Logan… I was just… I was just…" "It's okay. You've explained everything clearly." She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She kept her silence and let him speaks.  
  
"I love you more than my life, you know?" He confessed almost in a whisper. She nodded.  
  
"The thought of you seeing someone else, especially someone I know seems to beat my heart into pulp. Everything seemed so dark and scary. I felt so lonely and empty. I felt like my life's not worth living anymore. I felt like myself going crazy. I felt…"  
  
"Logan, that's enough."  
  
"No, it's not! I felt like the world had turned its back on me like my world's been torn apart. Everything's a mess. I… I didn't know what to do."  
  
She kept her silence.  
  
"Do you know how much you hurt me?"  
  
Max's heart sank. Hot liquids began to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought it's for the best."  
  
"It's for the worst, Max. Honestly, how could you think I already gave up hope? How could you tell Alec that I won't wait for you? How did you know I won't?!"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheek silently as she closed her eyes. 'This is wrong. I'm not supposed to cry but I… I couldn't help it,' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Max…Even if it takes forever, I'll wait."  
  
"You'll just hurt yourself."  
  
"It won't hurt. Knowing that you're always by my side is the best feeling in the world. Didn't you realise how you give me life?"  
  
More and more tears streamed down her cheek. "I was so scared… Scared of losing you…Scared of hurting you…Scared of risking your life…I don't know what I would do if anything ever happens to you!"  
  
"Everything will be okay. We'll find the cure."  
  
"What if we don't?"  
  
"We will and there's no 'ifs', okay?"  
  
She sniffed and looked at him. "Will you…Will you forgive me for being such a jerk?" He nodded. "Let's make a deal." "What?"  
  
"Well, you still remember our deal?"  
  
"Our deal? You mean the ' I help you, you help me' one?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's make another deal. I'll have faith in you, you'll have faith in me. What do you say?"  
  
"It's a deal~"  
  
For the first time in months, their faces broke into true smiles and they laughed in unison. Then, Logan pointed to the sky. "See the stars?" "Sure, why?" "When you believe you can clutch the stars," he pretended to clutch the stars, "you can do whatever you want to." He brought his hand down, opened his grasp and blew his palm. Golden, glittering powder floated onto the air as he did. "Wow!" Max gasped. "Where'd you got those?" "Not telling~ I have some more in my pocket. Look!"  
  
He blew more glitter to her, making her giggled as a result. He continued. "I remember a saying. 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however unlikely, must be the truth.'"  
  
"You quoted Sherlock Holmes!"  
  
"Oh, I'm impressed that you could actually recognize it. What about this one; 'Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's Angel'?"  
  
The playful air bled away. Max knew it at once. It was the piece of poem Logan had wrote her sometimes ago, 'Forever Eyes'. Seeing the look on her face, he smiled. "You know," he began, "I wrote another poem for you. I've been carrying it along with me and I kept it in…Here," he took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Indeed, it was for her. He clearly stated 'For Max'. The poem read:  
  
As the moon shines  
Your eyes glow among the brightest stars  
Yours, of the most radiant glow  
Like an Angel  
That comforts me in the coldest night  
You light up my darkest hour  
You shine the light of hope   
Into my life  
Your smile thought me  
What life really means  
Giving me strength to carry on  
In this wildest world  
As time moves on  
I would continue to stare  
Into your dark, angelic eyes  
You gave me hope and someone to rely on  
For that, I thank you from my heart  
My guardian Angel  
  
The poem really moved her emotion. She flashed a sincere and grateful smile to him, whispering, "Thank you."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
Silence fell upon the odd couple until…  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I'm your guardian Angel, then you're my guardian knight."  
  
". . . Thank you."  
  
Alas, they found truce…  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* FIN *~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
A/N: So, that's it^__^ What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review~ (Flames are welcomed to my inbox^__^)  
  
P/S:  
I'm working on a new M/L fic, 'Autumn, Cold Autumn'. The 1st chapter should be up soon. It's set after season one's 'Polo Locco' with a little twist. 


End file.
